In the context of Internet Protocol (IP) based communication, methods and devices of the initially described type are known from the practice for years. Specifically, both femtocells in 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) and mobile handsets via non-3GPP access use in most deployment cases IPSec (Internet Protocol Security) tunnels when having to connect via an untrusted network towards the 3GPP core network. This results in an end-to-end encryption from the viewpoint of the intermediate network.
In case of using IPSec, the transmitted packets can be encrypted and thus not readable to any intermediate network node in the data path. Due to this, it is a challenging to control or influence the intermediate network nodes to that effect that a connection, in particular a data flow, between a communication device and a destination device in a target network over intermediate network nodes is enhanced, for example concerning network performances, Quality of Service (QoS) or other purposes such as charging. Referring to this, existing solutions require inefficient and complex dedicated signalling procedures or connections for QoS signalling or charging matters.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve and further develop a method of the initially described type for supporting a connection between a communication device and a destination device in a target network over intermediate nodes in such a way that, by employing mechanisms that are readily to implement, the intermediate network nodes can be influenced in an efficient way. Furthermore, a corresponding communication device, network node and base station is to be specified.